Can't Wait
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Emma and Regina are engaged to be married. There is just one problem, they can't seem to wait any longer and want to get married now. Lots of fluff!
1. Chapter 1

_Just a random idea with lots of fluff. Also their is no Henry but you will see why if you read! :) enjoy!_

 **Can't Wait**

Slamming the front door behind her, Regina looks momentarily surprised to find Emma making her way out of the kitchen. They didn't live together but the blonde seemed to spend most of her days at the mansion, then what do you expect when you're engaged?

Letting out a smile with a relaxed sigh, the brunette watches as the blonde makes her way over to her with a grin plastered on her face.

"Hi..."

Reaching out to take hold of the Sheriff's hands, the Mayor responds softly. "Hello dear.."

Leaning forward to press a quick kiss on the woman's lips, Emma then pulls back but grips the brunette's hands. "Sorry that I didn't tell you I'd be here but I heard you was having a majorly long day and so why not start my impending wifely duties and make you some dinner?.."

Cupping Emma's cheek, Regina rolls her eyes, trying to not let the fact that they don't live together yet bother her but failing miserably. "You don't have to _inform_ me if you are going to be here. I told you before this is your home too..even if you _are_ currently residing in an apartment above Marcos.."

Shrugging innocently at her fiancée unimpressed stare, the blonde kisses her cheek then drops the Mayor's hands. "Go get yourself changed..dinner will be done soon" pointing playfully with a raised eyebrow, the Sheriff watches as the brunette makes her way up the stairs with a chuckle at the blonde's demanding behaviour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Relaxing on the couch after dinner, Regina encourages the blonde to lay against her as she snakes her arms around the woman. Resting her head briefly against the brunette's shoulder, the Sheriff then grins and pecks her on the lips. "I can't wait to do this all the time with you as my wife"

Running a hand through blonde locks, the Mayor pulls her into a kiss as she smiles before mumbling into it. "I can't wait either..soon to be Swan-Mills"

Letting a small giggle escape her lips, Emma clings to the woman's waist as they continue to lock lips deeply. Pulling back when air is needed, the Sheriff plants a small kiss to the former Queen's shoulder. "I've been thinking about us getting married and the wedding..we haven't set a date yet.."

Gazing at the blonde adoringly, Regina raises an eyebrow curiously. "Do you have one in mind?"

"Well...I thought you know you're Mayor..and..well we wanted to get married soon didn't we and I was wondering if you had any..Mayor privileges so that we could maybe get married now and then have a wedding for our friends and family in like..4 weeks. I mean if that's what you want of course..I just want to be with you so much right now and I want to be here..in _our_ home.." The blonde confesses shyly.

Continuing to stare in awe, the brunette responds. "I would love to marry you now..I love you Emma"

Grinning again, the Sheriff goes to rest her head down again but is prevented by the brunette rising from her position beside the blonde, tugging at her hand gently with a smirk.

Watching confused, Emma's eyes widen in realisation. "Wait.. _now_ , now?"

Simply nodding, Regina holds her hand out again in the hopes that the woman will take it. Accepting straight away, the blonde stands. "Like with no make up or changing?"

Pursing her lips to prevent a smile, Regina admits. "Nope, _even_ going in my yoga pants.."

Speechless, the Sheriff allows her girlfriend to lead her towards the door, only pausing to grab the car keys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing beside the Mayor at the office desk, waiting for the registrar, the Sheriff glances up and down the empty corridor as it was now gone clocking off time and many people were at home.

Except them.

As they were waiting for the registrar.

To get _married_.

Slowly smiling as the notion suddenly hits her, Emma slips her hand across and takes hold of Regina's which was currently holding her Mac in place. Yes she said she would go in yoga pants but she was still Mayor with an image to uphold. So until she was to be lead into an office, her coat remained firmly on.

"Mayor Mills? I have to say this was an unexpected call to say the least.." Turning his attention towards Emma, the registrar points out. "Not to mention the fact that your parents will kill you"

Turning to face the registrar named Albert, Regina chuckles while gripping the blonde's hand in support, hoping that what the man had just said won't put her off the idea. "Yes well..they are aware that we are to be married anyway and at the end of the day it is down to us. We do not need to justify our actions, we are both consenting adults who just happen to love one another and want to spend the rest of our lives together"

Staring at the brunette in awe as she had just admitted her feelings to someone other than herself, something which she has never done before as she is a very reserved woman, the Sheriff then grins before looking to the registrar herself. "Everything she just said right there is why we want to do this and as for my parents..they will just have to deal with it"

"Right..follow me"

Following Albert into a side office, both women stand before the small altar and remove their coats, Regina with her Mac and Emma with her usual leather. Taking hold of a large book, the registrar turns towards them with a small smile, keeping a chuckle down in his throat at the sight of both women basically in their loungewear and begins to speak.

"Long version or short version?"

Sharing a look with her girlfriend, Regina answers for the pair while taking hold of both the Sheriff's hands. "Short please"

Hearing the man continue his speech, the blonde doesn't even take notice to the fact that he is there as she is too focused at watching her soon to be Mrs smiling at her, making the Sheriff feel proud inside that she is the one who is making this woman finally feel this way and to know that she is finally loved.

"Do you Regina Mills take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife from this day forward and forever more?"

Biting her lip with a coy smile, the brunette responds. "Yes, I do"

"And do you Emma Swan take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife from this day forward and forever more?"

Grinning, the Sheriff squeezes the Mayor's hands tightly with a nod. "Sure do"

"Do you have any rings?"

Sniggering, the blonde drops her head to prevent a laugh as Regina shakes her head in answer. "I guess we will be shopping tomorrow"

Hearing Emma giggle, the brunette smirks at the sound then looks back to the registrar. Albert, smiling himself simply nods. "Okay. What about-"

"We can do vows at the wedding. Right now, we know how we both feel and just want to be married" the Mayor explains and she links her fingers in between the blonde's.

"Then I guess there is nothing more to say other than I pronounce you married, you may kiss the bride"

Smiling at one another, both women lean forward into a soft kiss then move towards the altar to sign the certificate.

"Congratulations, Mayor, Sheriff.."

"Thank you Albert" Regina touches his arm with a smile then takes hold of her coat. Nodding in thanks to the registrar, Emma also takes her jacket and follows the brunette out who instinctively hugs into her arm as they leave the town hall and begin to walk home.

Pausing in the street, the blonde quickly pulls her wife close and kisses her. Laughing at the spontaneity, the Mayor kisses back. Pulling away after a moment, the Sheriff questions. "So..what now? Back home? Or a cheeky drink to celebrate?"

"I've got an idea..to celebrate and possibly wind your parents up?"

Raising an eyebrow, Emma chuckles. "Oh?"

"We go to Granny's and get a bottle of champagne because she does actually have a secret stock for special occasions. Explain why when she asks because she _will_ ask and the news would soon reach the Charmings before the night is through.." Reaching up to take hold of the Sheriff's zip on her jacket, Regina then looks up at her innocently. "..then we go back _home_ and celebrate in our own way.."

Without a second thought, Emma takes her hand again and tugs her towards Granny's quickly before opening the door for her wife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering the establishment, both women head straight for the counter, seeing Granny approach the pair on sight.

"Good evening Granny.." The brunette smiles then leans up to whisper. "Could we get a bottle of champagne please?"

Looking intrigued, the older woman nods then heads towards the back, placing a bottle in a paper bag along with some chocolates as secretly the woman is a big softy on romance and she knows how much the two women love each other. Returning to the front, Granny passes the bag over with a smile. "Celebrating are we?"

"Could say that.." Emma replies with a grin as Regina hugs into her, causing the older woman to be even more intrigued. Sharing a loving gaze with her wife, the Sheriff blurts out. "We just got married"

Clearly shocked, Granny goes a little wide eyed before walking around the counter to meet the pair and pull them into a hug. "Congratulations!"

Both women hug the older woman back then locks hands once again while the blonde then fishes in her pocket for money before seeing Granny hold her hand out and shake her head. Smiling, the Sheriff then takes the bag from the counter. "Thanks Granny"

"I'll see you two tomorrow..or you know next week.." Smirking, the older woman returns back to her post to continue working, leaving the two women stunned by her comment.

"Right..." Clearing her throat awkwardly, Regina then leads her wife back outside and in the direction of home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing beside the Mayor on the porch, Emma watches her cautiously as the woman unlocks the door and pushes it open to step inside. " _Don't_ even think about it.."

Frowning, the brunette looks across to the blonde confused by her statement. "I'm sorry? What do you-" watching as the Sheriff quickly takes hold of her and lift her up, Regina immediately starts laughing. "Put me down! I'll break your back!"

Smirking, Emma shakes her head as she begins to step inside the house. "No you won't..that will be later" pecking the woman's cheek, the blonde then sets her down once inside properly then closes the door behind them.

Swatting her arm playfully, the brunette then removes her coat and heads into the kitchen to grab a couple of flutes for their bottle to take upstairs. Returning to the hall as Emma removes her jacket and sets the bottle on the side cabinet, the Mayor places the glasses down beside it not being able to resist kissing her wife before they go up. Wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck, the brunette pulls her down into a deep kiss then pecks her lips a few times. "You do realise now that we have done this, what the next step is?" Tilting her head to the side while glancing up, Regina smiles.

Seeing the look of hope in the brunette's eyes, the Sheriff leans down to whisper. "Well we better get practicing then.." Without any warning, Emma scoops her wife up into her arms again and makes her way up the stairs.

Laughing into the blonde's neck, the Mayor remembers and taps the woman's arm to stop her. "The champagne!"

Rolling her eyes, the Sheriff glares playfully. "Babe you're kinda ruining my gesture here.."

"Maybe, but if you go back down and get it, I can guarantee that i _won't_ be wearing any clothes by the time you return..." Biting her lip, Regina sees her wife's eyes widen as she puts down by their bed and head out the room quickly.

Tonight was going to be a _long_ night.


	2. Chapter 2

_This was supposed to be a one shot but then I thought I couldn't really leave you guys hanging on Emma's parents finding out from your reviews! ;)_

 **Part 2**

Glancing across to the woman beside her in bed, Emma smiles to herself as she kisses the top of the brunette's head. Stirring at the touch, Regina lifts her head to meet her wife's eyes with a smile of her own. "Good morning dear.."

Nuzzling their noses, the blonde returns to statement before kissing the Mayor's lips lightly. "Good morning wife.." Untangling herself to release one arm, Emma then leans over to the bedside table to check her phone, as Sheriff of the town she has to make sure there have been no emergencies during the night. Eyes widening at the screen, the blonde gulps. "Well my mom... _knows_ "

"Hm?" Having been distracted by the comfort of her wife's embrace, the Mayor then raises an eyebrow.

"I have twenty missed calls and a very...abrupt message saying _'what the hell did you do last night'_ "

Biting her lip to prevent a chuckle, the brunette takes the phone from the blonde and places it back on the table. "She must have gone to Granny's already.."

"I am so dead..." Emma pouts. "Well it was nice knowing you and all.."

Burying her face into the woman's neck to continue their cuddle, Regina giggles. "Albert did warn you dear.."

"Yeah..." Thinking over what to do, the Sheriff quickly sits up, moving her wife off and stands. "Okay it's probably best if we just get this over with now.."

Groaning at the fact that she would have to get up, the Mayor glares at the blonde then shifts to the side to also get up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stood at the loft door, Emma shuffles on her feet nervously as Regina watches her movements while waiting for the woman to knock or open the door. "It's not going to be that bad..we were getting married anyway.."

"Yes but that was when it was with parents and in front of everyone and not a quickie in the registry office..

Scoffing while slightly offended, the brunette shakes her head. "I guess this is a waste of time then..as you know our marriage seems to be a sham..maybe we could get a _quickie_ divorce while we are at it"

Realising her mistake, the blonde looks across at her wife. "No! That's not..Regina this is anything but a sham to me..I'm just concerned. Yes I know they won't be able to do anything about it but..I've always spent my life being a disappointment and now I..." Sighing, the Sheriff purses her lips. "I don't want them to be disappointed or try and make out that this is all wrong and ruin what we have.."

Seeing the woman deflate before her, the Mayor steps closer and hugs her arm before placing a small kiss to her wife's shoulder. "No one will ruin what we have, I promise you that. If we were to ever split up it would be through our own doing and agreement..no one else. I love you Emma Swan-Mills and I am in this for the long haul..your parents may hate me but so long as you don't then I'm okay with that"

Letting a small smile escape, the blonde kisses her wife's forehead then knocks on the door while taking hold of the woman's hand in support. Squeezing back, Regina looks towards the door as it opens and takes a breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Staring at the two women on her doorstep, Snow then moves to the side to allow them access. "I think you two have some explaining to do..."

Gently pulling the blonde inside, the brunette nods. "Yes we do but first you have to understand one thing Snow..we both love each and we both were getting married anyway.."

"But why in this way?"

Watching as the short haired woman closes the door and gestures towards the table in which her father is already sat with coffee ready for everyone, Emma sits beside her wife and answers. "Mom..I've read your stories..I know what kind of start you and dad had..if anything you should understand that sometimes when you love someone, you just do what you think is right and in that time, it _felt_ right. We want to be together now and yes we didn't have the big fancy wedding but we will, so we can share what we have with everyone but for us..we didn't care, we just wanted to be _married_. We want to live together, start a family..it wasn't about doing it in secret or not allowing you to be there..in that moment it was about us and what _we_ wanted"

Observing the two women's action as they grip each other's hand tightly while Regina seems to be watching their daughter in awe of her speech, Snow raises an eyebrow with a small smile. "So you're still going to have a wedding?"

Nodding, the blonde smiles. "We just got the legal part out of the way..so to speak.."

"And we also don't want a big wedding Snow. Yes we want to include the town but none of this over the top stuff..I already had all that once and it never made me happy and as for Emma I know that is not for her.." The Mayor cuts in with a serious stare towards her former nemesis.

Hiding a chuckle himself, David rubs his wife's shoulder as she pouts. "She's right Snow..besides I really don't see our daughter wearing a dress, do you?"

Frowning at the comment, Emma drops her mouth open. "Hey!"

Looking apologetic, Snow nods. "Your father is right though..."

"But..no..I.."

Holding a hand up to stop her wife, the Mayor looks towards the Charmings. "Oh she _is_ wearing a dress..that I can agree on"

Rolling her eyes, the blonde mutters. "Right here..you know..."

"Actually..Regina there is something I want to show you.." Standing up, the short haired woman gestures for the fellow brunette to follow as the newly married couple share a confused expression.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stopping in the doorway of Snow's bedroom as the owner searches through her closet, the brunette crossed her arms while waiting. "I hope you are not planning on giving me some tiara to wear..I'm a Queen I should at least have a crown.."

"No that's not what I have.." Pulling a book out, Snow walks up to Regina and holds it out with a smile.

Staring down at the cream and gold leather book, the Mayor's eyes widen as she swallows an unexpected lump that had formed in her throat from seeing it. "You..how did you..."

"I kept it..I guess I always thought _you_ would be back one day..and you are, with the bonus of loving my daughter.."

"I..made this even before Daniel..I remember that when I got to sixteen..my father found me adding to it..and at that time I imagined my dress and..he swore that he would save up for the fabric that was needed so I could have the perfect dress for when the time was right. Mother of course found out about his separate savings and took it.." Looking down, the brunette runs her hand over the handmade book that she created from when she was a girl over what type of wedding she had hoped for.

"Regina..." Approaching the woman with a hand to her arm, the short haired woman looks sympathetic.

Glancing back to her now mother in law, Regina looks teary.

"I want to help you..achieve what you want..the wedding you _deserve_. I won't lie because I did love my father very much, the one I knew anyway..but I know he wasn't what you deserved..how he... _treated_ you..I am sorry and I hope now because of Emma we can start over properly. I know we keep saying it but for her sake as well as our own, let's have a clean slate.."

Nodding, the brunette bites on her lip as it threatens to tremble. "I want that more than anything..like you said for Emma's sake if not our own..."

Bringing the Mayor into a hug, Snow sniffles then pulls back with a happy smile. "I guess now you're my daughter in law..which is slightly weird.."

Laughing, Regina wipes her tears then follows the woman back through to the dining table where Emma is still sat with her father. Breaking conversation, the blonde looks worried at her mother and wife but let's out a deep breath upon seeing the pair smile towards one another before taking their place at the table.

Glancing between the trio, David stands. "I think I should be elsewhere..you all have..wedding faces on..and I'm a guy so..I'll be elsewhere..."

The three women share a laugh as the former Shepherd makes his way out of the loft leaving them to it.

Placing the book onto the table, the former Queen looks to her wife warily as Snow looks on in support. "Do you want to meet the real Regina?"

Emma quickly takes her hand with a smile of encouragement. "I'm pretty sure I already know her but..sure..show me what you got" grinning a little while briefly resting her head against the brunette's, the Sheriff kisses her temple then watches as the woman opens her book.

 _A/N: maybe a three shot?..._


End file.
